Fuzake Garou
Yasuki Garou was a shugenja of the Crab Clan who was granted his own family as Fuzake Garou within the Monkey Clan. He was known as Oh-riktch among the Nezumi, Human who brings Name and Friendship to Nezumi. Demeanor Garou was rather quiet, soft-spoken, little too unfocused, and descendant of Hiruma Kazuma, the Crab who forged a Nezumi-Crab alliance hundreds years ago. Bells of the Dead, p. 26 He lacked commerce skills, and his family quickly forgot him, becoming a wanderer in the Empire. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 99 Nezumi Relations Garou was saved by a member of the Third Whisker Tribe, the Chosen Prophet of Z-ee I'kak, from a disastrous encounter with an Akuma no Oni on his first (and last) trip into the Shadowlands. The two had been close friends since, and I'kak stayed close to Garou, as Z-ee, a Transcendent spirit, foretold a great destiny in Garou, linked strongly to the Nezumi people. Way of the Ratling, p. 104 Garou was begun to be known as Oh-riktch among the Nezumi. His Strong Name made him the first human to be considered for Ascension, the greatest honor in the Nezumi race. Way of the Ratling, p. 126 Yasuki Yashiki As Garou never would have the courage to return to the foul lands he was subsequently assigned to his uncle, the Yasuki Daimyo Yasuki Taka. He became the personal shugenja of Taka in his estates at Yasuki Yashiki. In 1125 he tended the wounded Usagi Ozaki, who had been knocked out by Koda, a brutish warrior with the stink of the Shadowlands. The evil had entered Ozaki's soul somehow, and only banishing it would restore him to health. Garou suggested to bring Ozaki to the Temple of Jurojin on the Fields of the Morning Sun, to be tended by the monk Moruko, a former Toritaka. He moved with them to introduce the group to Moruko. Bells of the Dead, p. 18 Ozaki was the heir of the disbanded Hare Clan and an outlaw at that time. Bells of the Dead, p. 9 Fuzake Family Fuzake Garou swore fealty to Toku and joined the fledgling Monkey Clan shortly after its formation. Magic of Rokugan, p. 95 Garou was a loyal follower of Toku during the Clan War. He was granted the Fuzake family name by Emperor Toturi I in 1129. This was believed to have happened mostly due to the sponsorship of the Doji family, who found his tireless efforts to tend the wounded and bring humor to the Empire during the war inspiring. The Imperial Histories Death During the War Against the Shadow Fuzake wandered the Empire, tending the sick and bringing laughter to the hopeless with his stories. Though he did not topple any great beast or end a threat that could destroy the Empire, he was well regarded by almost every clan for his efforts. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 183 Fuzake Garou died at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. See also * Yasuki Garou/Meta Category:Monkey Clan Leaders Yasuki Garou